Bleeding Love
by Letliveagain
Summary: A girl who has depression and attempts to suicide is saved by the very one Alec Volturi. He tries to help her, in his own way, though that might be the very thing that drives her mad anyway. Will he be able to save her or will she choose to end he rlife again? Read to find out


I do not promote suicide or self-harm as a way of escape, this is just a story. 

I slipped into the bathtub for the last time, feeling the hot steamy water run over my scars from the night before causing them to sting. Somehow, the warmth was comforting like a blanket or a hug I longed for, something I would never have. I heard muffled screams and cries from the kitchen as I grabbed the blade from the floor; I closed my eyes and leant my head against the cool wall behind the bath a salty tear sliding down my cheek, staining it. I just wanted it all to end, every last bit of pain every last tear, and every last scream from my parents, to just to go away. The metal blade I'd found in a tool box was calming and cool, I twisted it around my fingers knowing the feeling so well. I wasn't crazy, at least not yet, I just had a very numb feel towards the world I lived in. Nothing ever got better, nothing. It was the same old game over and over again, wake up, get ready for hell, contemplate whether to hang myself with a towel on the shower door, go out fighting tears, run fast enough out the door so my parents wouldn't scream at me and enter hell, go through it, face them, go home, get yelled at, hit, sleep then repeat. There was neither excitement nor happiness in my life, no friends to talk to when I felt lonely, and no parents to confide with. I had written my note, well layered out so that I explained just about everything I could, but no one would ever feel my pain. All of those words that the ''kids'' call me at school, they would disappear too, all those feelings of being ugly and disgusting would end, just everything would fade away.

I closed my eyes whispering and muttering '_'goodbye''_, the blade hit my wrist as I slit it, I bit my lips from crying out in pain as the blood pumped out of the entry point, I could feel my pulse I could feel it there right there in my wrist. It was so unbearingly painful that I knew I had cut deep enough this time to escape, I closed my eyes and just lay there thinking and thinking and waiting and waiting for the pain to end, I opened my eyes, vision becoming a shade darker then I was used to, I gasped at the bathtub the water was red, my skin had become paler than usual, so pale I looked like was a corpse, which was what I would be very soon. My eyelids fluttered as I forced them to open, my vision was now so dim darkness swirled like a frame, I could hear someone knocking on the door, who was that, someone? What is a someone? What is knocking? My thoughts started to disappear quickly, my head drifting to the side and my mind slipping away from me, that's all I wanted, to be free, not to die. To be free, but to be free I had to die. The darkness took me.

What is that? I thought. Why could I think? Hadn't I just died? I could see a light, it was too blurry to make out yet, i knew I was still alive; all these thoughts suddenly creeped back to me. It _was _a light, a chandelier, I frowned, was I in another world now? Was I in heaven, was I in hell? I groaned as I lifted myself up, pain shot from my wrist unimaginable pain like a jolt of electricity being shot into me with an arrow. I was laying down in a silk bed, the bedpost had a style of a fish carved into it, my eyes trailed to the curtains where a small slit of sunshine shone in, as well as a long arm shadow through it. I shot up on my feet quicker than usual; my heart giving a horrible pounce that made my wrist hurt all too much, a small snarl erupted from where the hand was a figure suddenly coming into my vision. Oh god, I was in Hell, it was a Demon boy right? Or was he an Angel, a dark angel?

His face, it was so incredibly mesmerizing so strange to see, so chiselled it was perfect, skin white as snow and eyes the colour of my blood, lips full and black hair tumbled just past his ears and over one ruby eye. He didn't blink those eyes though; he stayed inhumanly still as if pondering what to do next. His eyes trailed down to my wrist and back into my eyes, his perfect lips pursed, I wondered if he was going to turn me into the devil or take me to god or do whatever the hell he was supposed to. His cold eyes looked into mine for a second before finally moving his body closer to the bedpost ''calm yourself, i found you just in time apparently. My venom didn't work the way I wanted it to though'' His voice was of course just as much of an angel's as his face, but words rang in my head again and again ''_I found you just in time apparently''. _I was still alive, this boy, monster, whatever he was had saved me and god I hated him for it, I would have to do it all over again.

More importantly, he wasn't a doctor and this wasn't a hospital, so where was i? Anger boiled in me, he was going to take me back, take me back to hell, I just knew it. No one would save me unless they were going to take me back to my god awful parents and cruel school, I felt myself seething with anger my hands in fists as I ran towards him hitting his cold hard chest as tears fell down '' WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE'''?! I screamed into his chest, groaning at the pain of my wrist again, what the hell was he? He frowned at me as he pushed me away from him with his hands that didn't take much force at all, he sniffed rolling his eyes and then proceeded to glare at me with his red eyes. He crossed his arms across his chest sighing, ''because honestly, I have watched you for a while now and once I smelt the blood I wouldn't let you die. That would be far too easy for you, besides, I am your angel aren't I''? He asked with a smirk forming across his face, I had said it out loud, but I was too upset to care, my lips quivered as I looked at him ''what _are _you'' ? I asked breathlessly, his smirk disappeared a frown replacing it, ''just a monster that won't let you take your own life, not in the way you want'' He muttered, his eyes seeming to unfocus from our situation for a second then his eyes trailed to me again, he sighed moving towards the door, ''you better catch up'' he said with a twinkle in his red eyes and suddenly he disappeared. I stood frozen, what had just happened?

/

So…let me know if you want to read more x, sorry if it's a little dark or bad.


End file.
